Update/0.5
This article gathers the published release notes of the successive versions of update 0.5. v0.5 2013/08/18 Pixel Dungeon 0.5 released! This update introduces new levels of the Demon Halls, new items, monsters and the final boss. Also now you can actually win the game by obtaining the Amulet of Yendor. Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: 5 new levels with new monsters and the final boss * Added: Amulet of Yendor is now obtainable, so you can really win the game * Added: Option to scale up UI on large screen devices * Added: New enchantment - piercing weapon * Added: New items * Added: New plants * Added: New sounds * Added: New badges * Added: New water tiles * Changed: Volume of gases in potions reduced * Changed: King of dwarves is now immune to paralysis * Fixed: Several bugs fixed and more… Discussion thread v0.5a 2013/08/18 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New v0.5b 2013/08/19 DDL Apk Top v0.5.1 2013/08/27 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.5.1 released! Several bugs are fixed there, that was the main focus of this update. Also it includes some new features. Here is the list of changes: * Added: Scroll holder * Added: Crystal chests room * Added: Scroll of Mirror Image * Added: New badges * Added: New sounds * Changed: Some monsters of the Demon Halls (incl. Yog-Dzewa) are buffed * Changed: Frost extinguishes fire * Fixed: Lots of bugs are fixed (incl. Lloyd’s Beacon bug) and more… v0.5.1a 2013/08/28 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New v0.5.2 2013/09/22 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.5.2 released! This is a relatively small update, its main feature is Alchemy. Here is the full list of changes: * Added: Alchemy (find an alchemy pot to transform seeds into potions) * Added: Rare monsters * Added: New weapon enchantments * Added: New missile weapon - boomerang * Added: New badges * Added: New sounds * Changed: Library and laboratory rooms are slightly redesigned * Changed: Excessive strength doesn’t grant damage bonus for missile weapons * Changed: Items can be picked up from a distance with a Wand of Telekinesis * Fixed: Ring of Resistance+5 bug * Fixed: Scroll holder bug Discussion thread v0.5.3 2013/10/04 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Ok, Pixel Dungeon 0.5.3 is released. There is one more class now, it’s a Huntress! This character class is unlockable, you need to slain DM-300 to unlock it (but you don’t need to slain it again, if you did it before). There are also very many small changes in this update and I’m too lazy to list them all :) * Added: New character class - Huntress * Added: New badges * Added: Plants descriptions * Changed: Rogue’s perks have been changed a little * Changed: Some rooms have been changed a little * Changed: Some effects have been changed a little * Fixed: Bug with blobs (i.e. fire, gases etc) * Fixed: Bug that cause a crash when fighting statues * Fixed: Bug with throwing equipped missile weapons and more… Discussion thread v0.5.4 2013/10/24 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.5.4 released! The focus of this update was mainly on visual aspect of the game, I tried to make it a little more animated. But there are also some new features in a sense of gameplay. For example, now you can find remains of your previous hero, perhaps even with some of his equipment. * Added: Animated level features * Added: New wands visual effects * Added: New visual effects for gases, fire etc. * Added: Skeletal remains * Added: More variance in rooms decoration * Added: New sounds * Added: New badges * Changed: All wands get identified after the first use * Changed: Potion of Purity is renamed to Potion of Purification and now it can be drunk * Changed: Toxic gas displaces paralytic gas * Fixed: A whole lot of bugs and more… Discussion thread v0.5.4a 2013/10/29 I’ve just submitted a hotfix (0.5.4a) to Google Play and it should become available in a couple of hours. What’s fixed? * Nighttime mode. The difference between daytime and nighttime is not as dramatic, as it used to be, but it’s still clearly visible :). Also a warning is shown in the log on entering a level. This warning message resembles a "level feeling" message and it gave me an idea to add actual "level feelings". * Key counter. Sometimes it displayed a negative number as a number of iron keys. I hope it’s finally fixed, because I have already tried to deal with it several times before… * Items and graves in the walls. Incorrect items generation in rooms with new “flavors” (studio, graveyard). v0.5.4b 2013/10/29 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New v0.5.4c 2013/11/01 DDL Apk Top Category:Updates